When Your Friend Needs Help
by Tai Chick
Summary: A very dramatic story about what happens when Yamato stays with his uncle...


Tai Chick: Lynn, how ya coming with the scanner? 

Yama Chick: ::From other room:: Fine! ::crash, boom, bang:: Just fine! 

Tai chick: You need any help? 

Yama Chick: NO! It's my scanner and I can handle it! 

Tai Chick: It may be your scanner but it's my computer. ::Thinks to herself:: why didn't we come up with this earlier? 

Yama Chick: Because we're insane ::sound of falling calculator:: 

Tai Chick: You sure you don't need any help? 

Yama Chick: No! Why don't you write another fic? 

Tai Chick: Fine, I have one in mind anyway...::stands up:: This is a fic unlike any I have ever written before. Unlike the humor I usually us this promises to be very serious. I'll just give you the basics ::deep breath:: Idon'townanyofthesecharetersortheDigimonnamedon'tsuemeok?Thankyou ::crash from computer room Tai Chick looks in that dirrection:: We'll be checking up on Lynn from time to time, and if all goes according to plan we'll have this scanner up and running by the time I'm done ::Boom, walks into room:: I really think I could help you... 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Yamato looked from his father to his Uncle and back again. He was in complete and total shock. "Say that again?" 

His father sighed impatiently. "I have to leave for business next week. I'll be gone for six months. I know that you think you can take care of yourself but well...people won't like that. So you'll stay with your uncle here." 

Yamato gave his uncle a dirty look. "And I can't stay with mom and Takeru because...?" 

His father looked at the floor, "Well, it would just cause problems, and well..." 

"I get it." Yamato replied more angry than ever. "You don't want me to stay with them. Fine, do whatever you want, I don't care." he began to walk up to his room. 

Yamato's uncle spoke up for the first time. "Don't talk to your father like that young man. You may think that you're all tough, but you don't know a thing. Just wait, six months with me will leave you paying respect." 

"Screw it!" Yamato yelled. "You aren't in charge of me just yet, and till you are I'll keep on acting the way I am now. Heck, when I do live with you I won't change." he continued up the stairs and into his room. He shut the door and leaned against it, sinking to the floor. He could still hear the voices below him. 

"I'm sorry." His father was saying. "I don't know what to do with him anymore. I never was a very good father to him, I guess this is what I get." 

"Don't blame yourself. You've done your best to raise him, given him everything he's ever needed. He's just an ungrateful brat. Don't worry, I'll have him straightened up by the time you get back." 

Yamato tuned out the rest of the conversation. His fingers ran down the string on his neck to the crest that hung there. The crest that was now useless, that only represented something that once was. His friendship with Gabumon. Yamato knew in his heart that they would never be together again. 

His thoughts wandered to the upcoming struggle. He had never liked his Uncle, there was always something about him, Yamato could never put his finger on it, but it was always there. "Why can't I just stay with mom and Takeru?" He said a loud. Being in the Digiworld had brought them so close, and when they came back to the real world things went back to the way they used to be. School. Mom. Dad. Never being together. Sure, he had his best friend Taichi, but he was just as much a rival as a friend. 

"Why?" Yamato asked to no one. "Why." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

A week went by at the same speed as any other week. Yamato went to school, played his harmonica, packed. He managed to tell everyone what was going on as lightly as possible, like it was no big deal. He wouldn't have told them at all except for the fact they would get worried if he suddenly was never home. No matter how much he tried to kid himself, they were all his true friends and they cared about him. Yamato had learned that the hard way. 

"Well, better get this over with." He said looking up at the apartment. He had a few bags and a box or two. The thinks that meant the most to him were within reach. His harmonica and Digivice were in his pocket and his tag and crest were around his neck. Yamato opened the door and went inside. 

The hallway was dark, the paint was chipping and the rug was warn away in some places. Doors lined the walls. The one he wanted was 27-b, on the upper floor. Finally he found it, knocked, and went inside. 

"Konnichi-wa Yamato." His uncle said nonchalantly. Then a hand came up and smacked Yamato across the face. "That, was for mouthing off to me last week." 

Yamato stood in shock as his Uncle walked down the hall. No one had ever struck him in his entire life, well, except for Tai. But that was different. Now this... 

"Are you just going to stand there, are you going to come to your room?" Yama's Uncle asked. 

Still numb from shock, and cheek still throbbing Yamato followed. He arrived at a very tiny room. Hardly bigger than a closet. 

"This will be your room, not what your used to I know, but it'll do you some good. Get the rest of your stuff and bring it up here. I'll make your dinner today, but don't get used to it, you're going to have to earn your keep around here." And with that he walked away. 

Yamato sat down on the small bed, the only piece of furniture in the room. This was bad. Yamato didn't think that his Uncle would hit him again. And if he did, Yamato could always just run away. It wouldn't be that hard. But still, it was not going to be a fun six months. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The next day was school. Yamato's Uncle said he would drive to school. He didn't give him a choice. 

Yamato couldn't figure out why his Uncle was being so nice. It didn't make sense. They turned up a street past Yama's school. 

"Um, this isn't the right way..." Yamato stated. 

His Uncle didn't say a word, he just kept on driving. They were going to the elementary school across town, his brother's school. Yamato knew this when he saw Takeru crossing the street into the school yard. 

"Oh, look, it's your brother, Takeru, isn't it?" 

Yamato nodded, he didn't understand what was going on, but he didn't like it, and he was scared. 

"Look Yamato. Your father was my best friend for a long time, and I don't like the way you treat him. I swore that I would get you acting right, and I know how to do it too. But I also know how you treat you elders. I know that if I started smacking you around you would either tell someone or run away." They were stopped now and Yamato had a clear view of his brother. Playing with some of his friends. "So I decided that you needed a little...motivation...Now look at this..." 

His Uncle took a black gun out of a hiding place. "You see how easy it would be to use this on your brother. I know that I would be put in jail, even killed, for doing this, but for your father I would. Now if you say anything to anyone, about my actions to get you acting right, I'll do it...you have my word." Then they rode away. 

By the time they got back to Yamato's school, he was officially afraid. He knew that his Uncle wasn't kidding. And it was up to him to keep Takeru safe. He got out of the car and stepped onto the grass. Something familiar, it should have made him feel better, but it didn't. 

"Hey Yamato!" Mimi called to him. "how are you?" 

"I'm fine...just fine." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Tai Chick: ::looks up from fic and walks into computer room stares in horror at the state of her chair, it's in two pieces:: What did you do to my chair?! 

Yama Chick: it kinda fell a part when I was trying to hook up the scanner 

Tai Chick: Is it ready to upload our art? 

Yama Chick: I'm working on it! 

Tai Chick: ::rolls eyes and goes to get electric screw driver:: 

Yama Chick: hey! I've never seen one of those before, unless you count my dads huge gun thing. 

Tai Chick: you need help ::fixes her beloved chair:: I'm going to work on my fic. ::aheam:: The time setting is one month later, Yamato is very scared to stay with his Uncle, but he is even more afraid of what will happen if he doesn't... 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Come on Taichi, I've gotta go home!" Yamato protested, but Taichi refused to let go of his leg. 

"You're just sore because I was about to win." Taichi replied. 

Yamato, Taichi and the rest of the chosen children, including Takeru were in the park. Taichi and Yamato had gotten into a wrestling match, up until Yamato had noticed that he was a half hour past kerfu, and he knew what was a waiting him when he got home. 

"Taichi! please! let me go!" Yamato begged, looking him in the eyes. 

Taichi looked at him, confused. "Okay, I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it." he realized his grip. 

Yamato looked over at his group of friends, he could easily tell them why he had to be home in such a rush...no, that would put Takeru in terrible danger. HE looked over at his brother, ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Ja na Takeru." and with that he ran as fast as he could. 

"You're late Yamato." his Uncle stated simply. 

"Yes, I know I'm sorry, I didn't mean, please!" Yamato stuttered, know that he couldn't stop his Uncle from doing what he did best. 

His Uncle wouldn't let him finish, before Yamato knew what was happening he was on the ground being hit again and again across his back. He tried to roll over to get away but only got hit on the shoulder. Yamato thought that it would never stop. He longed to scream out in pain, to cry, to do anything, but that would only cause his uncle to inflict more pain. 'It'll be over soon, it'll be over soon," he kept repeating inside his head. But it felt like an eternity before the blows finally stopped. This had been the worst beating he had ever received. As an end Yamato got kicked in the stomach, the wind knocked out of him and his ribs probably bruised. 

"Get up, you ungrateful little brat, get to your room and don't come out!" 

Yamato, still not breathing, dragged himself to his room and shut the door. He had to get away. He had to get away now. His uncle wouldn't know if he got back before school tomorrow. Staying here just made him scared. Yeah, just one night would be okay, just this once...to make him feel better...he knew just where to go... 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Taichi threw a soccer ball up into the air and caught it again. He was sitting on his bed waiting for his favorite show to come on, but his mind wouldn't focus. He kept thinking about Yamato. Just before he left he was begging Taichi to let him go, but he wouldn't, he was just fooling around...but that face...that face... He looked scared, like everything depended on getting away...and the way he had hugged Takeru, like he would never see him again. What was going on? 

There came a soft knocking on his door. 

"Come it." Taichi said. 

"Hey Taichi," His sister Hikari said poking her head in through the door. "Your show is on." 

"Okay," Taichi said, not getting up from the bed. 

Hikari walked in and sat down next to him. "You okay?" 

"Yeah I guess so. It's just that...oh never mind." 

The doorbell rang just then, and then their mother's voice. "Taichi, Taichi can you come here please?" 

He got up and went to the door. There stood his friend Yamato. "Hey, what are you doing here?" 

"Well, my Uncle's outta town tonight," He answered looking at his feet. "And I don't really want to stay alone...so I wondered if I could stay here." 

Taichi looked up at his mom. "Mom?" 

"It's okay with me." she replied and walked away. 

"Come on Yamato, you can sleep in my room." 

The two boys entered the room that seemed like a palace compared to the room that Yamato had been staying in. 

"Taichi, I'm really sorry but could I just change and go to bed?" Yamato asked. 

"Sure, no problem." Taichi said playing with the soccer ball again. 

Yamato began to walk to the bathroom, he needed to check out all his bruises. 

"Oh, Hikari's in the bathroom. You can change in here though." Taichi replied. 

I look of horror crossed his face but he covered it up quickly. "Um, I'd rather not..." 

"Oh come on, you're not modest are you?" 

"No, of course not!" Yamato said defensively. 

"Well then..." 

Yamato was stuck. There was nothing he could do. Careful to keep his back to the wall he pulled off his shirt and slipped another one on. But it wasn't quick enough. Taichi saw a huge bruise on his stomach and just above that. But something kept his mouth shut. 

When Hikari got out of the bathroom the two boys took turns brushing their teeth. Yamato first, Taichi second. heading back to his room Taichi paused outside the door. He head someone talking from inside. 

"Oh Gabumon, I wish you were here. I can't handle this on my own, I don't know what to do!" Matt was saying to himself. 

Taichi took a deep breath. Something was very, very wrong. Once inside it didn't take very long to get settled. Taichi slept on the top bunk and Yamato slept on the bottom bunk. but he couldn't sleep. 

It was a while before he was sure that Yamato was sound asleep, but when he was Taichi crept from his bed and over to his friend. Carefully he lifted up his shirt and peaked under it. It took all his self control not to scream in horror. It entire back was blue and purple, parts had dried blood on it. 

All the clues and confused thoughts suddenly crashed together and made perfect sense. Yamato was being abused by his uncle, and just like the thousands of other kids in the world, he was keeping it quiet, not saying a word. 

Taichi crawled back into bed and stayed there for quite a while before actually falling asleep. He had a huge weight on his shoulders now. 

"But at least Matt is here now." Taichi whispered. "His uncle can't hurt him here." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Yamato woke up very early the next morning. Before anyone else even thought about opening their eyes, he quietly gathered up his stuff and headed out the door. 

He arrived at his uncle's house and carefully crawled through the window. His Uncle was out. That was probably good. Yamato could do what he needed to without being bothered. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Tai Chick: Are you finished ::yet::! 

Yama Chick: ::explosion followed by burst of flames:: SOMEBODY CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT!!! THEN SOMEBODY CALL IZZY!!! 

Tai Chick: ::runs to phone:: The rest of you finish the fic! I'll be with you a while! 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Taichi ran about the house frantically "Yamato!?" he screamed. 

"Honey? is there a problem?" His mom called. 

"Um, no mom! no problem!" Taichi said stopping in his tracks. He had to talk to someone, to figure out what to do. 

"Taichi? What's wrong?" Hikari said looking into his eyes. 

Taichi looked back. There was no way he could lie to his little sister. "Something's really, really wrong. We need to help Yamato, but I don't know what to do." 

"We should talk to Jou. He's smart." Hikari suggested. 

Taichi nodded. "You're right." 

Fifteen minutes later Jou was sitting on their couch, ready to lend advice. "What's up you two?" He asked them. 

Taichi took a deep breath, he doubted that he was wrong, but if he was this could cause major problems for Yamato and his whole family. "Jou...I think...I think that Yamato's uncle is hurting him!" he finished in a rush. 

Jou's eyes opened his eyes wide and pushed his glasses up his face. "Are you serious?" 

Taichi nodded gravely. 

Jou jumped up and made a dash for the phone, but Taichi wasn't on the Soccer team for nothing. Before Jou had pushed three buttons, Taichi's finger was on the receiver. "What are you doing?!" 

"Taichi, I'm trying to help Yamato." Jou answered. 

"But...but what if I'm wrong? What if Yamato's perfectly fine." 

Hikari placed a hand on her brother's leg. "But what if he's not? What if...what if your right?" 

Taichi looked at Hikari who had a tear in her eye. 

He looked at Jou who was still holding the phone in his hand with a shocked expression on her face. 

A tear ran down Taichi's cheek as well. He nodded. Jou put the phone to his ear and dialed a number... 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

It had been forty five minutes since Yamato had arrived at his Uncle's house. In that time he had already washed the dishes and swept the floor. He figured that it would be okay to go for a walk. 

He was walking across a long bridge when a truck pulled up behind him. And stopped. A large man got out. 

"So, you didn't believe me, Did ya?" He said as Yamato's blood ran cold. No, he had realized that he had been gone the night before...Yamato spun around. 

"No! I didn't! I swear, I just was..." Yamato protested. This couldn't be happening.His Uncle punched him in the face and he fell backward across the rails. 

"I told you what was going to happen! And now it's coming true!" His uncle jumped into his truck and slammed on the gas. The truck took off at top speed. 

"NO! Takeru! No please! DON'T!" Yamato screamed hysterically. Tears flowing down his cheeks. But it was no use. His Uncle was gone. And because of him Takeru was going to die. "Noooo!" 

"I see him!" Taichi yelled running toward Yamato. Jou and Hikari followed. Taichi ran up to Yamato and hugged him, but Yamato wouldn't be comforted. 

"TAKERU! No! He's gunna kill him!" he screamed reaching in the direction the truck had gone. 

Taichi instantly knew what he meant by _him_. "Where did he go? To Takeru's?" 

Matt nodded. 

A police car came speeding up beside them, and officer stuck his head out. "You found him?" 

"He's going to kill my brother! he wasn't kidding! He's really going to do it and it's all my fault!" Yamato screamed yet again. 

The officer wasn't able to cover his shock. "Where is he?!" 

Taichi gave the officer the address as the other called for back up. It was all over in a few seconds. And they were alone again. 

By now Yamato was crying even harder, and Taichi was slowly rocking back and forth. Hikari was stroking his arm gently and Jou was speaking. 

"Yamato, it wasn't your fault. He shouldn't have been doing that to you. He had NO RIGHT!" Jou was very angry. 

"Yamato, why didn't you tell us?" Taichi whispered. 

"I couldn't...I couldn't...he told me if I did...If I every told...he would...he would..." Yamato began to cry again. Once calmed down again he whispered. "I want to see Takeru, even if..." 

As luck would have it, in all the excitement, the police didn't forget about Yamato. Another car pulled up on the bridge. "You're Yamato right?" The passenger asked. 

The three kids nodded. 

"Please, I need to see my brother. I need to see him." 

It seemed like a very long drive across town, but really it only took a matter of minutes. When Yamato, Taichi, Hikari, Jou and the Police pulled up the handcuffs were just being put on his Uncle. Their mother was in the front yard crying hysterically. She was holding Takeru...who was very much alive. 

"Takeru!" Yamato screamed jumping out of the car and running toward his brother. He was crying again. No one blamed him, after all he had been through, he had a right to cry. 

"Yamato." Takeru cried, wrapped up in his brother's arms. "I was so scared. He wanted to shoot me! He said...he said..." 

"He said it was your fault." Their mother spoke up. "I know you would never do anything to hurt your brother but...what happened?" 

"Enough to last me a life time mom, enough to last a life time." 

Jou, Hikari and Taichi stood off to the side. Small tears were running down his cheeks, but he wasn't making a sound. 

"Oh, Taichi." Jou said when he noticed him. He put an arm on his shoulder "Dealing with everything you had to do must hurt, hu? 

"Yeah.It does." Taichi said wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "But I guess that's what you have to do when your friend needs help." 

"Yes it is. And you did the right thing. And because of you, both Takeru and Yamato will be safe tonight. And they'll both never forget it." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

::Fire department leaves and Izzy arrives, miraculously the computer, the chair and the scanner are completely unharmed:: 

Izzy: What in the Digiworld happened here!? 

Tai Chick: ::puts hands behind back:: Well, we were trying to upload our fan art... 

Yama Chick: ::looks at feet:: So we had to hook up the scanner... 

Tai Chick: But we couldn't figure out exactly what to do... 

Yama Chick: So we were kinda playing with it for a while... 

Izzy: ::circles scanner, examining it:: Um...girls? 

Tai Chick and Yama Chick: Yes? 

Izzy: All you had to do was push this button. ::pushes small button and scanner comes to life:: 

Yama Chick and Tai Chick: Ooohhh 

Izzy: ::rolls eyes:: 

Yama Chick: So did you finish that fic of yours? 

Tai Chick: Yep. Wanna read it? 

Izzy: ::picks up manuscript:: Um, how come I'm not in this...? 


End file.
